Viviendo Bajo Mis Reglas
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: En este universo John Winchester sigue vivo y tendra que hacerle frente al apocalipsis y a las rabietas de su pequeño hijo "Jeffrey Winchester" quien pone su vida en riesgo al huir de casa... Aviso De Contenido:Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking.
1. Mala actitud

_**Viviendo bajo mis reglas**_

_**Capitulo I**_

John Winchester se apoderó del volante del Impala, con los ojos oscureciéndose de furia mientras conducía. Junto a él en el asiento delantero su hijo menor, Jeffrey estaba encorvado hacia abajo, mirando inusualmente, desafiante y enojado un reporte de la escuela que había desatado la rabia de John en primer lugar.  
>Cuando el Impala se detuvo en la entrada de su pequeña casa de alquiler, John abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra y se fue al lado del pasajero, tomo a Jeffrey por el cuello de su chaqueta y se sorprendió de que el niño no parecía en lo más mínimo nervioso. Jeffrey acababa de cumplir 16 años y John no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que no iba a experimentar algo de rebelión como lo hizo con sus hijos mayores. Sin embargo, la expresión sínica que su hijo llevaba, prácticamente hizo hervirle la sangre, lo apretó con más fuerza y lo llevo a la casa.<br>Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos,__John arrastro a Jeff hacia el pequeño estudio donde hacia su investigación y lo sentó con firmeza en una silla de madera. Miró al muchacho por un largo tiempo, una vez más se sorprendió cuando Jeff ni siquiera se inmutó, pero tuvo la audacia de Reírse.  
>"¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te pasa?" John le preguntó con severidad.<br>Jeff se encogió de hombros en una clara falta de respeto. "Nada", le respondió.  
>¿Nada? repitió John, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada ¿te parece bien insultar a tu maestro cuando te regaña por no hacer tu tarea de matemáticas? Y ya que estamos en este asunto, es ésta la tarea de matemáticas que tu mismo me juraste que habías terminado? Se preguntó, alzando la voz ligeramente.<br>"No veo cuál es el gran problema," Jeff respondió tercamente. "No es como que necesite de las matemáticas para cazar, y además mi profesor es un idiota" dijo sarcásticamente..  
>"Hey, cuida tu vocabulario, Jovencito!" John reprendido. "tu sabes mejor que nadie que utilizar ese tipo de lenguaje te puede causar problemas en la escuela! Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo, y TU..."<p>

Jeffrey se puso de pie en señal de desafío;

¿Mantener un Perfil bajo?, "Tal vez estoy harto de mantener un perfil bajo!" , gritó,__¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? Soy un… UN CAZADOR, Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y ya "Estoy harto de que la gente me diga qué hacer, especialmente Tu!

John tenía la esperanza de tener una discusión racional con su hijo sobre lo que le molestaba, pero el desafío de Jeffrey finalmente llegó a él y con esto John tomo a su hijo le dio la vuelta y le dio 10 palmadas rápidas y muy fuertes

"TRANQUILIZATE jovencito", si no quieres que subamos a tu cuarto y ágamos esto de la forma correcta, con esta advertencia John esperaba ver algún signo de arrepentimiento, pero lo único que consiguió fue una amarga y enojada mirada.

**¿****Por qué no? "Te vas a la mierda papá****"** gritó Jeff y John se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo hablarle de esa manera.  
>¿Qué dijiste? John gritó.<br>Ya me oíste! Jeff respondió

Jhon: Sí, he oído lo que acabas de decir y prefiero ser condenado antes de que mi hijo me hable de esa forma John gritó con amargura, entonces tomo a Jeffrey por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su habitación, Jeff luchó con él durante todo el camino, pero John fue más fuerte que no perdió su poder sobre él ni un solo instante.

"No puedes hacer esto no soy un niño!" Jeff gritó.  
>Deja de actuar como uno y yo no te tratare como uno.<p>

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y rápidamente coloco a Jeff en su regazo, le bajo los pantalones junto con los Bóxers

"Vete al diablo papa" NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO

"Sabes perfectamente que no voy a permitirte que me hables con ese tono de voz." Con eso, John comenzó a darle una paliza SMAT SMAT SMAT…..

Maldita sea No soy un niño ya no me puedes pegar

Deja de actuar como uno y yo no te tratare como uno.  
>SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT, SMAT SMAT SMAT…<p>

"Ya estoy cansado de esa actitud Jeffrey" pero puedo asegurarte que cuando terminemos aquí, eso va a parar.

"Pues no estés tan seguro", con esas palabras lo único que Jeffrey logro fue molestar a su padre quien comenzó a golpearle el trasero más rápido y mucho más fuerte que antes

NO ME IMPORTA SI TENEMOS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ TODO EL DIA, PERO DE QUE VAS A CAMBIAR LO VAS A HACER,

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT, SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Púdrete", grito para intentar sonar como su padre

"Cuida tu lenguaje" o te lavare la boca con jabón cuando terminemos aquí, dijo con severidad y continuo dándole nalgadas a su hijo,"no se que te esta pasando Jeffrey" pero Smat no SMAT voy a permitir SMAT esa actitud en mi casa SMAT

"No puedes conmigo", dijo tratando de sonar desafiante ante su padre, pero solo logro enfadarlo más

"Respuesta equivocada", SMA SMAT SMAT

John continuo repartiéndole nalgadas a Jeffrey por otros 10 minutos, Jeffrey solo gritaba y gemía aferrado a las sabanas pero no parecía aprender su lección, eso tomo por sorpresa a John pues en 20 años de disciplinar a sus hijos nunca había visto tal pataleta, no estaba seguro de que debía hacer así que continuó azotando a su hijo durante varios minutos, pero Jeff todavía no manifestaba ningún signo de emoción, aunque su trasero sin duda mostraba un enrojecimiento revelador de un calentamiento a tope y a fondo.  
>John apoyó su mano sobre fondo rojo y brillante de Jeffrey.<p>

¡Maldita sea, pensó. ¿Por qué el niño, no puede acabar de ceder?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte declaración...

¿Eso es todo? Dijo Jeff con la voz chillona y sarcástica…

Las cejas de John se fueron hasta el cielo por la sorpresa de las palabras de su hijo, tanto que por primera vez en 10 años consideró la situación de su hijo cuidadosamente, pues muy pocas veces le había pegado a sus hijos con otra cosa que no fuera su mano, pero tal vez un par de lames con el cinturón traerían a Jeffrey, hasta el punto donde aceptara su castigo.  
>Sin embargo el trasero de Jeff estaba ya tan rojo que incluso el darle nalgadas con la mano derecha, en ese momento podrían causarse moretones y ciertamente John no quería eso, John era bien conocido por dar nalgadas sólidas que solo le resultan incómodas a sus hijos, pero el nunca quiso dañarlos. Rápidamente llegó a una difícil decisión y levantó a Jeffrey de su regazo, para verlo cara a cara.<br>Lo mas notorio que John observo era que los ojos del muchacho eran brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, John no podía creer el nivel de desafío y obstinación que seguía mostrando. Se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jeffrey, indicándole la dirección de la esquina.  
>"Jeffrey", dijo con firmeza;<p>

"Esta actitud va a parar, de un modo u otro jovencito, Sus nalgadas están lejos de terminar, por lo que no te engañes pensando que ya has salido de problemas tan fácilmente. Vas a estar aquí durante una hora y cuando vuelva será mejor que vea un cambio en tu actitud o te juro que te daré una paliza con mi cinturón. Es tu decisión, hijo. "  
>Jeffrey se negó a mirar a su padre, se quedó mirando a la pared. John suspiró por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez aquel día y brevemente tocó el hombro de Jeffrey.<br>"Tú te quedas en esta esquina", dijo en voz baja, pero con firmeza. "Sin moverte y sin frotar. Una hora Jeffrey", concluyó antes de volver a bajar para comprobar si sus otros hijos ya habían llegado a casa.

Jeffrey esperó hasta que escuchó el suave chasquido de la puerta detrás de él antes de enterrar la cabeza en los brazos, permitiendo finalmente a las lágrimas caer suavemente de los ojos.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en esa posición. Últimamente siempre se sentía tan frustrado por ser tratado como un niño pequeño, y hoy finalmente había estallado. Su parte trasera se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, y deseaba poder hacer que su papá no le diera más nalgadas, pues nunca lo había amenazado con usar su cinturón antes y aunque nunca lo admitiría, eso realmente lo asustaba. Pero algo dentro de él, no le permitiría dejar sacar lo mejor de él ante John. Él no lo entendía, pero sabía que no podía dejar que su padre lo viera llorar.

Mientras tanto Deán iba entrando a casa, justo a tiempo para reunirse con su padre.

" Como te fue hijo" ¿y tu hermano? John respondió con una clara preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos,

"Bien, papa", Sam tuvo una cita con una chica, llegara mas tarde… pero "¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?" pregunto Deán, pues claramente la preocupación que su padre mostraba era por el chico, lo que significaba que había problemas

"Arriba en su cuarto, esta castigado"

"Que hizo esta vez?" dijo con enojo en su voz

"Insulto a un maestro, lo castigaron en la escuela y lo mas grave de todo es que me falto al respeto"

"huy… pobre chico seguramente su trasero parecerá un tomate" contesto con sarcasmo, pero en el fondo le preocupaba lo que su padre le hubiera hecho a su hermanito.

"Pero el esta bien verdad?"

"Deán no se que esta pasando con el, le di una paliza enorme y el no esta arrepentido por lo que hizo, parece que nada la importa… yo se que esta creciendo, pero no se que hacer para ayudarlo a salir de esa actitud"

"Hum, papa intentaste hablar con el? Que te contara lo que piensa?"

"Lo hice Deán, pero no funciono el solo me falto al respeto y entonces tuve que castigarlo, cosa que tampoco sirvió de nada, pues tuve que dejarlo en el rincón esperando su próxima paliza"

" ¿Vas a volver a pegarle?"

"Debo hacerlo, el debe entender que hay consecuencias por sus malas acciones y sobretodo que su actitud no lo llevara a ningún lugar bueno"

"Papa, déjame hablar con el tal vez logre llegar a algo"

"Hazlo Deán, creo que eso le ayudara"

Después de esa corta conversación, Deán subió lo mas rápido que pudo y entro suavemente a la habitación de su hermano, entonces observo el trasero rojo y caliente que su padre había castigado

"Vaya, eso debe doler" dijo con su característico humor y con una gran sonrisa que despareció cuando su hermano bañado en lagrimas volteo a verlo.

" ¿Qué haces aquí?" sollozo Jeffrey

Deán se acerco a Jeffrey y toco su hombro suavemente, en señal de apoyo

"Vine aquí por ti hermanito" dijo acomodándole la ropa a su hermano

" ¿Qué haces? papa va a molestarse mas"

"El lo entenderá, Anda ven aquí" dijo dándole la vuelta suavemente a Jeffrey quien se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo, luego de unos minutos Deán se sentó en la cama y Jeffrey reposo su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo.

"ya chiquito, ya paso"

" No Deán, no ha terminado, Papa va a castigarme de nuevo, ES UN IDIOTA y LO ODIO"

"Oye" dijo dándole un golpe en la nunca, "No hables a si o yo mismo voy a castigarte"

"Lo siento" dijo un arrepentido Jeffrey.

"Hey, yo no soy al que tienes que pedirle disculpas amigo, Papá es el que merece una disculpa".

Jeffrey reflexionó durante unos minutos antes de protestar. "Pero Deán, él es tan injusto! Nunca me escucha, no me deja hacer nada! Lo único que hace es gritarme y pegarme! "

Deán rodo sus ojos ante la proclamación de su hermano menor. "Eso no es cierto, papa te ama, el solo lo hace cuando tu lo mereces y esta vez te pasaste de la raya Jeffrey, ¿Cómo pudiste hablarle de esa forma?"

Los ojos de Jeffrey se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo ante la amonestación de su hermano mayor, Deán al instante se arrepintió de su tono áspero. El pobre chico tenía la culata llena de dolor y estaba esperando a recibir un nuevo castigo y aquí estaba regañándolo, al igual que papá. Muy bien, así que tal vez Jeffrey había cometido una falta de respeto, pero ya había sido castigado y no había necesidad de que John le pegara de nuevo por ello! Se abrazó a su hermano un poco más y comenzó a hablar una vez más.

"Mira Jeffrey ", dijo Deán en voz baja."Tú no tienes derecho a hablarle a papá de esa manera. Está tratando de protegerte a ti, y sé que tú realmente no lo odias. Pero... tal vez es un poco injusto de él castigarte, al menos esta segunda vez. Voy a tratar de hablar con él sobre ello, ok? "

"No es por eso Deán, el va a castigarme por mi mala actitud…es que hay algo en mi que me incita a desobedecerlo" respondió miserablemente.

"Eso pensé, pero mira papa entiende que estas creciendo y es normal que tengas esta especie de… rebeldía, a si que habla con el intenta hacerle entender lo que sientes"

"Aun así, una vez que papá se decidió a pegarme, no hay forma de que nadie lo haga cambiar. Ni siquiera tú."

Deán no respondió, sólo siguió a frotar su hermano pequeño de vuelta hasta que se sintió que Jeffrey se había quedado dormido, entonces lo recostó sobre la almohada, para después cubrirlo con una manta hasta la barbilla. Deán miró a su pequeño hermano por un momento, sintiendo pena por el pequeño. Sabía que era muy poco probable que John aceptara cambiar su mente y no pegarle a Jeff, pero esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, su familia podría ser capaz de arreglar las cosas.

Una hora más tarde, los dos mayores Winchester se sentaron a comer su cena, una ligera tensión entre ellos. Ni John ni Deán dijeron mucho durante la comida, hasta que Deán miró a su padre con decisión en los ojos.

"¿Papá?" -le preguntó, a la espera de que John levantara la vista de su plato. "Sé que Jeffrey realmente te falto al respeto y que su actitud no ha sido la mejor en estos días, y sé que tu no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar por alto. Pero tal vez... bueno, quizá pegarle dos veces sólo por la típica rebeldía adolescente, es un poco duro... señor."

John analizo el punto de vista de su hijo mayor por un largo tiempo antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el, levantando su brazo. Los ojos de Deán se ampliaron ligeramente, pensando que estaba a punto de conseguir su trasero asado, pero John sólo puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Tienes razón".

Deán no podía tener un aspecto más sorprendido, "Yo... que?" tartamudeaba.

John suspiró y miró con tristeza a su hijo mayor. "Deán, no es aceptable para ninguno de tus hermanos ni para ti, el gritarme en la cara sólo porque se sientan furiosos por una tontería" dijo con firmeza " pero lo confieso, yo probablemente podría haberle hecho ver mi punto a Jeffrey sin pegarle, pues yo ya había decidido antes de llegar aquí que no me iba a pegarle otra vez, por una tontería como lo es que no haga la tarea, tal vez si hubiera hablado con el desde un inicio el nunca me hubiera tenido que faltar al respeto para que le prestara atención, Creo que tu hermano y yo tenemos que sentarnos y tener una larga, larga conversación para arreglar algunas cosas, pero no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil, pues la paliza de hace rato no le hizo nada no se como una conversación pueda hacerlo

"Papa créeme que la paliza que le diste si funciono, solo ve y habla con el yo se que el cederá"

"Bien, Mientras el mantenga la calma cuando hablo con él, yo seguiré con la mía."

Deán dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando John apretó el hombro con afecto. "Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a limpiar la cocina hijo, mientras yo voy a hablar con tu hermano. Después de que termines aquí, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras durante un rato. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar el que Jeffrey y yo hablemos de esto".

"Sí, señor," Deán respondió, y comenzó a limpiar la cocina, mientras John subía ala habitación de Jeffrey, Cuando Deán Acababa de terminar de tirar la basura, escucho la voz de eco en pleno auge de su padre a través de la casa.  
>"¿JEFFREY ERIC WINCHESTER, DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO?"<p>

Deán: o no… por favor dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Claramente Jeffrey se había escapado de la casa, lo cual no será nada bueno para el cuando John lo encuentre.


	2. La busqueda

Deán entro a la casa corriendo y se encontró cara a cara con su furioso padre

"Papa ¿Qué pasa?" dijo exasperado

"Jeffrey se ha ido, Deán se escapo por la ventana" dijo con enojo, pero en el fondo una gran preocupación inundaba su corazón, pues su chiquito no conocía lo peligrosa que es la ciudad y sobretodo estaba indefenso contra las criaturas del mal, en especial contra Lucifer.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, no debe estar lejos"

"Tranquilízate Papa, llamare a Sam para que nos ayude"

"Llama a Castiel, tal vez el pueda localizarlo con sus poderes"

"No papa, Jeffrey tiene el sello que lo oculta de los ángeles, Castiel no podrá hallarlo"

"No importa, aun a si llámalo… necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos"

Deán saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas a todos, mientras tanto John corrió a su habitación por sus armas pues estaba muy seguro que Lucifer no perdería la oportunidad e ira tras su pequeño, por eso era vital que lo encontrara primero.

"Deán, iré a dar una vuelta al pueblo" dijo mientras salía de la casa, Deán lo siguió

"No puede localizar a Castiel, pero Sam buscara en los bares y yo iré a la estación de autobuses"

"Llámame si sabes algo" dijo John subiendo a su camioneta y arrancando a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey se encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa, solo llevaba su mochila con algo de ropa, su celular (claramente apagado) y algo de dinero que había ahorrado, sabia que debía ser rápido si quería huir de su padre pero el dolor en su trasero no lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, al dar vuelta en un cruce se encontró entre mucha gente, lo cual era bueno para el si quería esconderse, Jeffrey continuo caminando sin rumbo por unos minutos, su mente solo podía pensar en que si su papa lo encontraba le daría la paliza de su vida y la única opción de huir era irse del pueblo sin mirar atrás, el problema era que no conocía la ciudad y no sabia donde estaba la central, entonces se detuvo a preguntar.

"Disculpe, Señora ¿podría decirme como llegar a la estación de autobuses?

"Caminando nunca llegaras, pero por que no tomas un taxi y le dices que te lleve niño" contesto fríamente.

"Gracias" Jeff respondió sarcásticamente, pero sabia que la señora tenia razón con eso… suspiro fuertemente y se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí, volteo a mirar a todas partes y se dio cuenta atreves de un cristal, que la camioneta de su papa estaba por dar vuelta a la calle, se levanto rápidamente y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que por suerte encontró un taxi vacio que logro abordar.

"A la central, por favor dese prisa" el conductor solo asintió con la cabeza y acelero un poco…

Mientras tanto John continuaba merodeando por la ciudad, ante la desesperación de no encontrar a su hijo decidió llamarlo a su celular, el que como era de esperarse lo envió a buzón;

John:"JEFFREY ERIC WINCHESTER, estas en muchos problemas… como te atreviste a irte de esa forma, ten por seguro que cuando te encuentre voy a darte las nalgadas de tu vida" dijo colgando bruscamente

John estaba realmente furioso en 15 años ninguno de sus hijos había escapado de esa forma, no entendía como su pequeño Jeffrey quien era el mas responsable y sensato de sus hijos se había convertido en un adolescente rebelde de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba seguro que eso pararía en cuanto lo encontrara, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de Deán.

"Lo encontraste?" dijo esperanzado

"No papa, lo siento pero Sam tampoco ha sabido nada"

"Demonios" grito ante la impotencia de no poder encontrar a su hijo, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de desesperación ante la idea de que Lucifer o algún demonio lo hayan atrapado o incluso asesinado,

"Papa, tranquilízate, Jeff esta bien… el sabe como cuidarse" respondió Deán para intentar apaciguar la preocupación de su padre.

"Deán, estamos en medio del apocalipsis, ningún lugar es seguro para nosotros, en especial con Lucifer buscándonos"

"Lo se papa, lo se… Pero Jeffrey no esta muerto, me entiendes NO LO ESTA"

Las palabras de su hijo mayor hicieron efecto en John, pues su pequeño no era ningún tonto al contrario era tan inteligente que ni el diablo podría superarlo,

"Tienes razón, el esta bien pues aprendió de los mejores" Entonces recordó que el mismo le había enseñado a huir en situaciones donde su vida estuviera en riesgo y la primera regla era ir ala central de autobuses mas cercana y comprar el boleto del siguiente autobús que saliera, no importaba el destino.

"Deán, se que va hacer tu hermano"

" ¿Qué papa?"

"Escucha no puedo explicártelo todo, llama a Sam reúnanse en la estación, sepárense y búsquenlo, yo los vera ahí"

"Pero…"

"Deán, obedéceme" con esto colgó la llamada con su hijo mayor y se dirigió a toda velocidad al otro lado de la ciudad, donde la estación se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey, iba llegando a la estación e hizo exactamente lo que John pensó compro el boleto del autobús mas próximo, el cual salía 30 minutos después y fue a sentarse a la sala de espera, saco su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje de voz de su padre no sabia si escucharlo o no, así que mejor se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar a The Killers, su grupo favorito pero cuando la canción"Goog Night Travel Well" termino, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar pues esa canción se la cantaba John para dormirlo siempre que lo había castigado, entonces comenzó ha pensar si realmente estaba haciendo bien en irse y decidió escuchar el mensaje de Voz de su padre…

"JEFFREY ERIC WINCHESTER, estas en muchos problemas… como te atreviste a irte de esa forma, ten por seguro que cuando te encuentre voy a darte las nalgadas de tu vida"

El miedo a su padre regreso a su mente y en esos segundos un hombre apuesto se sentó a su lado… Era Lucifer pero como Jeffrey no lo conocía, pensó que era un hombre normal.

" ¿Estas bien hijo?"

" ¿Escucho eso? Lo siento señor, yo…"

"No, no te preocupes por eso, creo que ya tienes suficiente con tu padre ¿no es así?"

"A decir verdad, así es señor… pero creo que ya debería irme" contesto con desconfianza pues John le había enseñado muy bien que no debía hablar con desconocidos.

"Ho No me tengas miedo, no soy un secuestrador ni nada, es solo que pensé que necesitabas ayuda" Fingió

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderlo… es solo que estos días han sido duros y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar"

"Me imagino, pero puedes hablar conmigo, ¿hacia donde vas?"

"A Virginia, pero realmente no quiero molestarlo con mis cosas, creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar pero Lucifer lo tomo del brazo y contesto;

"No es ninguna molestia, quédate… por favor"

Jeffrey no quería ser grosero con el señor, pues pensaba que realmente quería ayudarlo, así que volvió a sentarse…

"Se lo agradezco, señor" como buen chico nunca perdió los modales que John le había enseñado

"Por favor, háblame de tu"

"Veras mi padre, es realmente un cretino, nunca me deja hacer nada… no puedo hablar con el por que siempre termina dándome una paliza, hace un rato lo hizo por que le falte al respeto y yo no lo hubiera hecho si el hubiera tratado de escucharme" hablo Jeffrey como si estuviera hablando para el mismo

"Te entiendo, mi padre también era igual, solo que yo tenia mas hermanos" contesto Lucifer con sarcasmo

"Yo también los tengo, pero siempre están de su parte"

"Igual que los míos, creo que los hermanos mayores son igual de patéticos aquí y en cielo"

Jeffrey solo sonrió pensando que ese comentario era una broma

"Supongo que si"

"Pero no te preocupes, ahora estas lejos de ellos y estarás mejor conmigo"

"¿Contigo? Jaja pero ni siquiera se tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Lucifer" respondió con seriedad

Jeffrey pensó que se trataba de una broma y respondió sarcásticamente

"Es un gusto Lucifer, jaja"

"Hola Jeffrey" dijo el hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa engañosa "Por fin nos conocemos…"

Jeffrey solamente lo observó sorprendido… ahora, estando frente a frente con el propio demonio, comenzó a tener segundos pensamientos sobre su comportamiento y sobre todo su anterior decisión de irse, el sabia que no había escapatoria para el pues probablemente había mas demonios en el lugar, así que decidió enfrentarlo.

"Lucifer… vaya te imaginaba mas guapo, pero creo que no tienes muchas alternativas" dijo burlonamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada "Tienes razón no hay muchas alternativas, o al menos eso creí"

" ¿A que te refieres?"

"Veras, gracias a mi querido hermano miguel y a tu hermano Adam, he descubierto que Sam no es mi único recipiente así que vine a buscar uno nuevo" contesto con ironía

"No querrás decir que yo puedo ser tu recipiente ¿verdad?"

"Vaya, no eres tan tonto como pareces"

"Te sorprendería"

"Hazlo, por eso estoy aquí… para que me sorprendas"

"Si piensas que voy a decirte que si, estas equivocado no lo voy a hacer, yo te odio tanto o mas que Sam"

"Lo se, pero también se que la familia Winchester se caracteriza por el sacrificio… Vamos Jeffrey por que no lo piensas, si me aceptas tus hermanos serán libres, Yo puedo salvar a tu familia de morir en esta guerra"

Jeffrey abrió la boca para contestar y se sorprendió al oír otras palabras que no eran la respuesta que pensaba dar y que no era su voz sino la de su padre la que habló.

"ERIC. Ve al auto con tu hermano" ordenó John sin dirigirle la mirada, pues se mantuvo concentrado en observar a Lucifer, Jeffrey solo se limito a caminar pues cuando su padre lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, sabia que no debía desobedecerlo.

Lucifer sonrió burlonamente mientras Jeffrey obedecía retrocediendo sin quitar la mirada del frente y siguió a si hasta que se topo con un enfurecido Deán.

"Jeffrey, que demonios te pasa, como te atreves a hacernos esto" dijo dándole una fuerte sacudida a su hermano pequeño y Sam intervino

"Deán, déjalo esta asustado no lo ves" dijo arrancándole a Jeffrey de las manos y dándole un abrazo..

"Estas bien Jeff" pregunto suavemente

"Lo lamento, no sabia que esto podía pasar, lo siento" dijo comenzando a llorar y entonces Deán se arrepintió por su arrebato y lo enrollo en un consolador abrazo.

"Ya chiquito, tranquilo… ya paso, estamos aquí"

Mientras tanto John aun se encontraba cara a cara con el diablo, apretando sus puños para contener todo el odio que sentía hacia Lucifer…

"John Winchester, como siempre arruinando la vida de sus hijos…Jeffrey y yo estábamos apunto de ir a divertirnos"

"No te vuelvas a acercar a mi niño…" John no pudo dejar de apretar los dientes para decir esas palabras. La frase salió todo lo amenazadora que un padre lleno de rabia y preocupación podía emitir para proteger a su desobediente hijo.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros "No lo vuelvas a dejar solo…la próxima vez ya no será tu pequeño bebe…" dijo con sarcasmo y desapareció.

John dio media vuelta y se dirigió al impala con sus grandes pasos.

"Donde está Jeffrey?" preguntó al encontrarse con Deán en la entrada de la estación.

"Papa, esta muy asustado creo que…"

" ¿Dónde esta?" grito con furia

"En..En el... Café con Sam…" alcanzó a decir Deán segundos después que el rostro de su padre hubiera desaparecido, para cuando terminó la frase John ya estaba dirigiéndose al puesto de café, que estaba a unos metros, luego de haber visto a Jeffrey tembloroso con un vaso de café se acerco a el peligrosamente y no hizo ningún intento por controlarse ni por recordar que su hijo no era un niño y que estaban en un lugar público, cuando Jeffrey vio el rostro enfurecido de su padre intento alejarse, pero John dio un paso rápido, lo tomo por una oreja y comenzó a caminar haciendo caso omiso a los esfuerzos del muchacho por liberarse de su agarre de acero, John comenzó a llevarlo hacia el Impala aplicando fuertes palmadas con su mano al trasero de su hijo desobediente.

PAFF!PAFF!PAFF!PAFF!

Aaahhhh! Ooowww! Papaaaá! Protestaba Jeffrey al tiempo que trataba de apurar sus pasos hacia el auto para evitarla humillación publica. Con su mano izquierda trataba de cubrir sus nalgas del ataque de su padre, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano que su padre tenia en su oreja.

"Papi, por favor suéltame… me lastimas"

"No quiero oír ni una sola palabra tuya, hasta que lleguemos a casa JOVENCITO!" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

"Pero papa…" lloriqueo Jeff, pero solo recibió mas palmadas

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

"no hablamos ya, sobre la desobediencia?" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Luego de una eternidad para Jeffrey llegaron al auto y John lo hizo entrar al asiento de atrás con movimientos bruscos.

Ooowww… siguió protestando Jeffrey cuando su trasero adolorido impactó contra el asiento de cuero.

"Papa, creo que deberías calmarte" dijo Deán

John lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Una mirada al espejo retrovisor le informó que sus hijos estaban desconcertados.

"QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, PARA ENTRAR?" dijo enfurecido y sus hijos entraron lo mas rápido que pudieron al impala, entonces John acelero.

El viaje a casa era relativamente callado, pues John estaba tan molesto que sus hijos mayores no se atrevían ha hacer ni un ruido y mucho menos Jeffrey quien tenia un miedo enorme de llegar a casa, de repente Deán encendió la radio del impala en un intento por calmar la tensión que había pero John la apago inmediatamente y lo miro enfadado.

"Lo siento" murmuro Deán

El viaje continúo en rotundo silencio y cerca de 30 minutos después la familia Winchester llego a su casa, John se estaciono bruscamente en la puerta de la casa, abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a la parte trasera, abrió la puerta de un tirón y con un fuerte jalón saco a Jeffrey por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con el hacia adentro.

"Hijos, será mejor que se vayan al motel esta noche, su hermano y yo tenemos una larga conversación que atender" dijo seriamente

"Pero papa…." fue interrumpido Sam

"Es una orden Samuel" dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

"Regresaremos en la mañana, papa recuerda lo que hablamos ok?"

No hubo respuesta de John solo una mirada, oscura y enojada… una parte de Deán quería quedarse y ayudar a su pequeño hermano, pero sabia que no había poder humano que tranquilizara a John, a si que solo le dio una mirada compasiva a su hermano y se fue junto a Sam al motel… John entro a la casa y arrastro directamente a Jeffrey hasta su habitación, pues estaba absolutamente furioso ya que el había subido preparado para ser amable y comprensivo y se encontró con el hecho de que su hijo menor se había escapado por la ventana, Todos los pensamientos de hablar las cosas con Jeff salieron volando por la ventana, John se sentó en la cama y jalo a Jeffrey a su lado, le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior con un movimiento rápido antes de tirarlo sin miramientos en su regazo.

Jeffrey había estado tan sorprendido desde que su papa lo metió al impala que no había pronunciado una palabra desde entonces. Pero cuando el ardor del primer golpe de la mano dura de John aterrizó firmemente en su trasero, no pudo evitar gritar.

"¡Papá!", protestó, mientras se retorcía en el regazo del hombre mayor. "Por favor, papá, no! Lo siento, yo sólo..."

"No quiero oírlo, Eric", dijo John con fuerza, golpeando la parte trasera del niño, una y otra vez. "Estás en problemas…ya basta, no empeores las cosas discutiendo conmigo otra vez. Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es estar solo en la noche, y te aseguro que no voy a tolerar que eso pase de nuevo, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? "reprendió mientras daba fuertes palmadas.

Jeffrey no contesto nada, pues sabia que ese castigo se lo tenía bien merecido además de que el miedo lo había paralizado completamente, John continuo dando golpes fuertes y minutos mas tarde la parte trasera de Jeffrey estaba de un color rosa oscuro y el pobre muchacho no podía decir una palabra a través de sus sollozos. Después de un minuto de azotes sólidos, John finalmente escuchó a su hijo decir algo.

"Tenía miedo de ti..."

John detuvo abruptamente las nalgadas y coloco rápidamente a Jeffrey en su regazo, poniéndolo cara a cara con el.

"Tu tenias..." las palabras de John se quedaron atrapadas en la garganta al ver el miedo en los ojos de su hijo "Tenías miedo de mí?"

Jeffrey desvió la mirada, al parecer tenia vergüenza de mirar a su padre. John tomó suavemente la barbilla y volteo su cabeza hacia él. "JEFFREY", dijo en voz baja. "habla conmigo, amigo."

Jeffrey tragó saliva y trató de detener las lágrimas. "Tú... tú me pegaste antes porque yo te falte al respeto, pero tu no querías escucharme... y yo no creía que fuera justo", susurró, mirando sus manos, retorciendo nerviosamente en su regazo. "Yo traté de decirte cómo me sentía, pero algo dentro de mi no me dejo y cuando dijiste que me pegarías de nuevo me dio miedo, pues mi trasero ya dolía mucho y tú estabas tan enojado... Pensé que si me iba, tal vez estarías menos enojado".

John cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "Jeffrey", dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos del niño. "Yo vine aquí hace un rato para que habláramos y arregláramos todo, amigo."

Jeffrey miró a su padre con incertidumbre. "Tú... tú lo hiciste?" -susurró, preguntándose si se trataba de una especie de broma, pues John Winchester rara vez omitía los castigos ante faltas al respeto.

John suspiró, sintiéndose como un ogro completo por ser tan duro con el chico.

"Sí, Jeffrey lo hice pues me di cuenta que debí haber hablado contigo desde un inicio para hacerte ver mi punto", dijo John con ternura mientras frotaba el cabello rebelde de su pequeño. "Sin embargo", continuó en un tono más firme…

"Tu y yo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, yo soy tu padre y hasta que tengas dieciocho años, tengo la última palabra en todas las decisiones…te gusten o no, no tienes derecho a gritarme en la cara y mucho menos a insultarme ¿Me entiendes?"

Jeffrey asintió a regañadientes, pues aun que no siempre le gusta que le digan qué hacer, supuso con su trasero desnudo que no era el momento de forzar su suerte.

"Sí, señor", contestó en voz baja.

"Bien", dijo John, dándole al hombro de Jeffrey un apretón reconfortante.

"Ahora, hagamos un trato, si tu intentas controlar tu actitud, yo voy a tratar de hablar las cosas contigo en vez de castigarte por cada pequeña cosa. ¿Te parece Bien?"

Jeffrey no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿su papa, realmente acababa de decir que iba a tratar de escucharlo en lugar de golpearle el trasero cada vez que decía algo distinto del "sí, señor"? Esto tenía que ser una señal más del apocalipsis.

"Está bien, papá", respondió un poco aturdido. "Voy a tratar de no ser tan irrespetuoso."

"Gracias amigo", dijo John amablemente, llevándose la mano a la mejilla de su hijo. Padre e hijo se miraron durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la paz del momento, antes de que John levantara bruscamente a Jeffrey de su posición sentada y lo pusiera de regreso en su regazo.

Jeffrey volvió a sorprenderse, pero no en el buen sentido. "¿Papá?" dijo con voz aterrorizada. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que no ibas a pegarme por lo de antes!"

John apoyó su mano sobre el aun caliente trasero de su hijo.

"Estas nalgadas no van a ser por lo de antes Jeffrey…No me importa lo que este sucediendo entre nosotros, nunca vas a tratar de huir de nuevo JOVENCITO... Nunca va a haber una situación bastante mala para que TU tengas que salirte de la casa a hurtadillas y PONGAS TU VIDA EN PELIGRO", reprendió. "Ahora, sé que ya has sido castigado por tu mala actitud, pero aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer antes de que sienta que has sido castigado lo suficiente por tratar de escaparte.

John miro alrededor de la habitación y vio un cepillo de madera que pertenecía a Sam, se levanto sin soltar a su hijo quien miro horrorizado.

"¿Papá para que quieres ese cepillo?"

"Ahora veras para que" dijo acomodando a su pequeño y comenzó a pegarle con el…

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Auch" aulló Jeffrey del dolor

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo, jovencito"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Y si tengo que hacer esto todos los días, lo voy ha hacer ¿entendido?"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Si Papa, pero Para… me duele"

CRACK, CRACK

John Comenzó a golpear mucho más fuerte y rápido el trasero de su hijo, pues quería dejar claro su punto

CRACK, CRACK

"Por favor, no me azotes mas, voy a ser bueno, lo prometo! Por favor papi,

Eso fue todo lo que John necesitaba escuchar. Inmediatamente levantó a Jeffrey y lo sentó en su regazo, dejando que su fondo rojo ardiente descasara entre las rodillas. Jeffrey abrió los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la camisa de franela de John quien también estaba llorando, pues había tenido tanto miedo de que a su bebe le pasara algo malo, entonces se aferro mas a Jeff.

"Shhh, está bien, Jeffrey" dijo frotándole la espalda en un intento por calmarlo, "Está bien bebe, te tengo, tú estarás bien."

"Yo... soy s-lo siento, papá," sollozo Jeff, pues tenia vergüenza siquiera de mirar a su padre. "Siento, haberme metido en problemas en la escuela... y siento haberte gritado... y lo siento por..."se quedo callado.

John comenzó a mecerlo lentamente. "¿Por que, cariño?" dijo en voz baja.

"Por… por haberme ido," Jeff sollozo, en una nueva ola de lágrimas que empaparon la camisa de John una vez más. "No quise hacerlo papá, lo siento!"

"¡Oh, cariño," dijo John con ternura. "Sé que no querías hacerlo, pero tienes mi temperamento, hijo y ambos tenemos que aprender a controlarlo mejor. Yo también lo siento".

Jeffrey levantó la cara manchada de lágrimas para mirar a su padre, y John le sonrió dulcemente.

"Hay un par de cosas mas, jovencito.", continuó, un poco más firmemente y Jeffrey asintió con la incertidumbre, John le frotó la espalda cómodamente.

"En primer lugar" empezó, "vas a intentar ser mejor en la escuela. Vas a hacer la tarea todas las noches, y si necesitas ayuda, me vas a preguntar-no te darás por vencido en ella, y vas a respetar a tus maestros, ¿me entiendes? "

"Sí, señor," dijo Jeffrey en voz baja, y John sonrió, feliz de tener a su hijo obediente de nuevo.

"En segundo lugar, Si quieres que deje de tratarte como a un niño, vas a dejar de actuar como uno y cuando tengas algún un problema conmigo, no vas a gritarme en la cara, vendrás a hablar conmigo, con calma y con respeto, no voy a gritarte a ti tampoco. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Sí, señor."

"Bien", John contestó. "Por ultimo", agregó un poco más suavemente. "Yo nunca he tenido que pegarte con otra cosa que no fuera mi mano o el cepillo y espero que nunca tenga que hacerlo, pero Jeffrey si alguna vez me gritas o me faltas al respeto de nuevo en la forma en que lo hiciste hoy, te daré una paliza con mi cinturón. No me gusta, pero yo no voy a tolerar esta actitud, hijo. ¿Me entiendes? "

Jeffrey asintió con la cabeza con furia. La mano de su padre le dolía bastante, él no quería ni pensar en lo que el cinturón de cuero grueso le dolería. "Sí, señor, lo entiendo."  
>"Muy bien, entonces ya deberías dormite… es muy tarde" dijo John, estrechando a Jeffrey por un momento más antes de ponerlo en pie, Jeffrey se dio cuenta de que aun estaba desnudo y se apresuró a vestirse, John se estaba preparando para salir por la puerta cuando Jeffrey lo sorprendió lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿Te quedarías conmigo?, papá", le susurró en voz baja.<p>

"Ho bebe, claro que si" respondió con dulzura mientras se acostaba en la cama con su niño, lo arropo y estrecho en un abrazo y comenzó a cantarle para dormirlo.

"Lo siento por mi forma de actuar hoy" susurro Jeff somnoliento

"Sh-sh bebe, todo esta perdonado, duerme tranquilo papi estará contigo" después le dio un beso en la frente y unos minutos después ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Epilogo

A la mañana siguiente John se despertó un poco tarde, se dio cuenta de que sus hijos aun no habían llegado y despertó a Jeffrey con un ligero movimiento.

" ¿Qué pasa papa?" dijo somnoliento el niño

"Pequeño levántate, es tarde"

"Pero estoy cansado"

"Lo se, pero vas a tener mucho tiempo para estar en tu cama estos días" dijo con severidad mientras se cambiaba de playera, las palabras de su padre terminaron de despertar a Jeffrey quien pregunto con incertidumbre y un leve estremecimiento

" ¿Castigo?"  
>John asintió. "Tu fuiste suspendido de la escuela durante una semana por insultar a tu maestro, y vas a pasar esa semana, haciendo tus tareas, estudiando y leyendo tus libros, sin televisión, sin celular, nada." Explico con su típica severidad de padre.<br>Jeffrey suspiró para evitar responder una mala palabra

"Muy bien", dijo a regañadientes.  
>"Hey, mira el lado bueno, chico", dijo John enrollando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hijo "Tendrás la oportunidad de pasar tres días en casa conmigo."<p>

"No te iras?" pregunto con asombro

"Me tomare libre la semana para asegurarme que cumplas con tu castigo, tus hermanos pueden resolver cualquier cosa"  
>Jeffrey cerró los ojos para controlarse a si mismo, "¿Cómo he llegado a ser tan afortunado?" -preguntó con sarcasmo, y John se echó a reír, feliz de tener a su hijo obediente y sensato de nuevo.<p>

"Muy bien amiguito, creo que hemos hablado demasiado y tienes que pedir algunas disculpas"

" ¿Disculpas?" pregunto Jeffrey con asombro

"Si, Sam y Deán se preocuparon mucho a noche por tu chistecito, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte con ellos"

"Pero yo…"

"Jeffrey no quiero oír ningún pretexto, lo haces y punto o prefieres que lo hagamos de la forma antigua?" aun que John había prometido hablar las cosas con su hijo, no iba a seguir permitiendo malas actitudes en su casa y al parecer a Jeffrey aún no lo quedaba claro.

"No papa, yo me disculpare con ellos cuando los vea"

En eso Deán entro por la puerta con su característico humor y sarcasmo

"Hola ¡,¿ nos perdimos de algo?" pregunto, claramente había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación de sus familiares, Sam asomo la cabeza detrás de el y le siguió el juego.

"Chicos, que bueno que llegan su hermano tiene algo que decirles" dijo John mirando fijamente y con el seño fruncido a Jeffrey, quien soplo fuertemente para contenerse a el mismo.

"Siento lo de anoche, no debí haber huido de esa forma, no quise preocuparlos" dijo con desanimo.

"No hay problema enano, solo no lo hagas de nuevo" respondió Sam mientras le apretaba los hombros.

"Jeffrey vuelve hacer una cosa así y pateare tu trasero devuelta al auto esta claro" dijo muy serio Deán pues como hermano mayor también era su deber cuidar de su hermano.

"lo siento, estaba enfadado" dijo Jeff mirando el piso

"no me importa fue peligroso he inmaduro, creo que estoy de acuerdo en que papá te haya pegado te comportaste como un mocoso malcriado dios te pudo pasar algo."

"Deán ya dije que lo siento" puso sus ojitos de venado.

"Papá debes saber que esta no es la primera vez que hace una malcriadez así cuando se quedo con nosotros y nos llamaste para decirnos de la Colt…" fue interrumpido por Jeff

"no Deán por favor ya me pego bastante" pero no evito que Deán siguiera

"Jeff descubrió de donde llamaste he insistió en ir tras de ti como le dije que no, el jovencito se bajo del auto a mitad de la noche y se fue"

La mirada de John se ensombreció, estaba realmente furioso "Jeffrey" dijo con dureza

"pero volví" respondió Jeffrey inmediatamente con una mueca de preocupación

"Claro solo por que yo te regrese a la fuerza"replico Deán

"Deán porque haces esto" dijo Jeff haciendo pucheros

"porque me aseguro que no te atrevas a volver a salir corriendo solo y sin protección a mitad de la noche" sentencio.

"Deán me pego con el cepillo… no lo voy a volver a hacer lo juro, (mirando a John) papi no me puedes castigar por algo que ya paso, aun no puedo sentarme" dijo suplicante

"Ya que esta no es la primera vez si no que es algo que al parecer es costumbre para ti Jovencito, te quiero en el rincón una hora al día por una semana y una queja mas y lo que tendrás será una paliza diaria, esta claro" respondió John con severidad para que su hijo notara que sus palabras no eran un juego, Jeffrey sabia que no tenia otra opción por lo que se limito a decir "si señor" y miro a Deán con vergüenza, quien le dijo

"espero que con esto aprendas Jeffrey"

"si señor" respondió Jeffrey con sarcasmo pero fue recompensado por una palmada de su padre.

"Bien, vayamos a comer al restaurante de la esquina" exclamo John

"Suena genial" dijo Deán mientras salía junto a Sam del cuarto.

"Tienes 5 minutos para vestirte, te esperamos en el auto Jeff" ordeno John con una cálida sonrisa

"Bien" respondió Jeffrey, dándose la vuelta pero su padre lo detuvo

"Haha, no creas que se me olvida" dijo estirando su mano para que su hijo le entregara su celular, Jeffrey lo hizo de mala manera.

"Te lo devolveré, el próximo Lunes" dijo John mientras Salía del cuarto, Jeffrey estaba molesto por el hecho pero sabia que si no quería mas nalgadas y un aumento en su castigo debía comportarse bien por un par de días, luego se vistió rápidamente para ir a comer con su familia.


End file.
